Issue 149: The Guardian Nymphs
The Guardian Nymphs is the one-hundred and forty-ninth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Plot In Domino Palace, the Winx and Daphne arrive at a room Daphne wants to show the Winx. Inside are the statues of the nine Nymphs of Magix. All hold in their hands a magic spark which symbolizes their power. Bloom tells Stella that their family has always revered fire. Musa asks why the flame held by one statue is burning out, and the woman the statue depicts enters the room and says it is because the magic energy of her family is drying up. The woman introduces herself as Egerya and says that she belongs to the second generation Guardian Nymphs. She explains that she guarded the Great Dragon for many years, before any other nymphs were even born. She says that her duty is assigning the younger nymphs to missions. She has gathered several nymphs to the palace and says the most decent nymph will take her place. The nymph Marlene says that Janice and Diane lack the sense of taste and magic energy to compete with her, and Janice argues that only knows how to show off. Diane tells Janice that she is not sure she can manage with such a responsible mission. Egerya says that the possibility is equal and to find out which is the most worthy to take her post, she offers the nymphs to take a test. On the way to the nymphs’ test, Bloom tells them that the Great Dragon took its rest underneath Domino after the formation of the Magic Dimension, and Aisha tells them that it is up to them to protect his dream. Bloom says that only one of them will pass all the tests, and for their first test they must manifest a ball of fire. Aisha tells Janice to go first and she does so successfully. Bloom and Aisha cheer for her and Bloom tells her she has passed the test. Marlene states that she can do it better. She manifests a large ball of fire with a heart shape inside and Bloom says it is impressive and there is no doubt that she has tons of admiration for the craft, but she thinks she uses to much magic energy. Aisha tells Bloom to not be so hard on her, as she did it successfully. Bloom passes her. Aisha tells Diane it is her turn. She struggles a bit, and Marlene tells her that she does not really care. Diane becomes angry at Marlene, but Marlene further irritates Diane. Diane targets Marlene with her fire but Aisha is able to stop it with her Morphix before it hits Marlene. Marlene becomes angry and Diane starts to apologize. Bloom says she has a strong magic nature, but Aisha argues that while this is true, she is not able to control it. In front of the palace. Musa congratulates Marlene and Janice for passing the first test. Tecna says she will now check their telekinesis abilities. Marlene begins to levitate the clock atop the palace, but Tecna tells her to stop as it is vintage. Marlene drops the clock and Musa scolds her, but she says it is not her fault. Diane says that everything is under control and fixes the timepiece, prompting Tecna to compliment her. Musa asks Janice to move the clock back to the top of the tower and she does so successfully. Marlene says luck will be on her side and Janice says they will see after the next test. At a volcano, Flora tells the nymphs that they must retrieve a rare flower that grows atop the volcano, and Stella adds that they must not wake up the dragon. The girls start flying to the top, and Marlene thinks to herself that she will do anything to reach her competitors’ places, and she will not give up. She sees the rare flower, but hears Janice and Diane scream as they have woken up the dragon. At the bottom of the volcano, the Winx hear their screams. They transform into Butterflix fairies and fly to aid them. Flora attempts to calm the dragon down but to no avail. The dragon begins to chase Janice and Diane. It breathes fire in their direction, but Tecna is able to shield them. Atop the mountain, Marlene says the Fire Heart will bring her victory but she cannot leave her friends in need. Stella says she can stop the dragon but needs time to concentrate. Marlene descends from the mountain and tells her friends that they should cooperate with Stella. Marlene the baits the dragon with herself and gives Stella the chance to stun and calm the dragon. Bloom compliments Stella on her work. Atop the mountain, Janice thanks Marlene for coming to the rescue and tells her that she is the best of the best. Diane says that Marlene should have the flower as she was the one who found it. Marlene says she feels guilty as she considered not coming back, but Janice consoles her by saying that she had come back and she was a real friend. Marlene says she does not feel she is worthy to take Egerya's place. Egerya arrives and says that they must decide who receives the flower. Janice and Diane argue that it is too beautiful to pick. Egerya says that during the last test they demonstrated courage, wisdom, nobility, and kindness. Marlene and Janice wonder who then take Egerya's place, and Egerya declares all three of them Guardian Nymphs of Domino. Spells Used *Natural Whisper - Used by Flora to calm the dragon, but failed. *Digital Network - Used by Tecna to shield Janice and Diane. *Charisma of Light - Used by Stella to stun and calm the dragon. Natural Whisper (I149).jpg|''Natural Whisper!'' Digital Network (I149).jpg|''Digital Network!'' Charisma of Light -2.jpg|''Charisma of Light!'' Mistakes *In one scene, Musa's necklace and earrings are missing. *In one scene, Tecna's necklace is missing. *In one scene, Tecna's necklace is missing a row of pearls. *In one scene, Tecna's necklace is incorrectly colored. *Throughout multiple scenes, Musa's earrings change color and shape. *In one scene, Bloom's bracelet is missing. *In multiple scenes, Stella's arm band is missing. *In one scene, Stella's arm band is on her right arm instead of her left. *In one scene, Tecna's arm bands are missing. *In one scene, Bloom's arm band is on her left arm instead of her right. *In one scene, Flora's arm bands are missing. *In one scene, Aisha's arm bands are missing. Debuts *Egerya *Marlene *Janice *Diane *Fire Heart Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa *Royalty **Daphne *Fairies **Egerya **Marlene **Janice **Diane *Dragons **Great Dragon **Purple Dragon Trivia Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Butterflix Category:Nymphs